yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
OVERLAP
"OVERLAP" ( , Ōbārappu) is the fifth and final Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime, performed by Kimeru. It debuted on February 4th, 2004, and aired during episodes 190 to 224 of ''Millennium World'''' and replacing "WARRIORS" previously. Video TV Version Full version (O.G music video) Characters * Yami Yugi/Pharaoh Atem * Thief King Bakura * The Sacred Guardians * Téa Gardner * Yugi Muto * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Kisara * Seto Kaiba * Priest Seto * Aknadin (and Great Shadow Magus) * Yami Bakura * Mana * Zorc Necrophades * Obelisk the Tormentor * Slifer the Sky Dragon * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Diabound * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Dark Magician * Dark Magician Girl Trivia * Kimeru has said that he read Yu-Gi-Oh so he could write the lyrics for this song. * Several characters shown are wearing the outfits they have in the manga version of the Memory World arc rather than the different clothes they wear in the anime and the appearance of "Ra" is based off of the manga. * The title of the song "Overlap", including in-song lyrics "eyes will overlap" may be a reference to Yami Yugi/Atem sharing the same body as Yugi; their eyes overlap one another into one when they switch control of the body. It could also be a reference instead to Yami Yugi entering and re-possessing the body of his past self (Atem) and seeing through his eyes into the past in ''Millennium World. Lyrics (Full Version) Romanji= Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau Mou ichido dake de ii kiseki okite yo Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara o Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai surudoi gankou o moyasu Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e Ima ugokidasu akaku minagiru eyes Tagai no kizu o nameau hibi ni owari o tsugete shizuka ni tachiagaru Chiisa na akari tomoshita yoru no kimi to kawashita yakusoku mamorinuku Kasumu shinkirou ga kimi o miseru yo Susunda saki ni nani ga okite mo make wa shinai kakugo de Kiseki wa okoru shinjiru kokoro mukae ni kita shouri no megami ga Subete o taosu donna kabe ni mo hirumanai Mayoitsuzukeru futatsu no kokoro iroaseru koto nai sekai e Ima kagayaku yo kasanariatta EYES! Shizumu taiyou ni tsuki ga tokeru yo Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara o… Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai surudoi gankou o moyasu Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e Ima ugokidasu akaku minagiru eyes Kasanariau EYES! |-| English= Light, so bright that it can’t be hidden, shatters the silence and revives in this world The parched ground, quaking violently, contends with sparks, betting its life Just once more will be enough, make a miracle happen For the power to recover the pages of memories lost in the past The believing heart penetrates the darkness, searching for the place where its soul rests Its unblinking, sharp gaze gleams The 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future reflected in the crystal Now eyes brimming in red will fall into motion I announce the end to the days of licking each other’s wounds and quietly stand up I’ll always keep the promise I made with you on the night when we lit the tiny light A hazy mirage projects an image of you No matter what happens beyond where I go, I’m determined to never lose The heart believes in miracles, and the goddess of victory who came to greet it will defeat everything, undaunted by the strong and powerful The 2 hearts that continue to wander head toward an unfading world Now overlapping eyes will shine The moon melts into the setting sun For the power to recover the pages of memories lost in the past The faithful heart penetrates the darkness, searching for the place where its soul rests Its unblinking, sharp gaze gleams The 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future reflected in the crystal Now eyes brimming in red will fall into motion Eyes will overlapYu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5th Opening Theme – OVERLAP Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Songs References